deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Megalon vs Antlar
Megalon vs Antlar DBMatch.png|Megalon vs Antlar Megalon vs Antlar DB.png|Megalon vs Antlar Megalon vs Antlar.png|Megalon vs Antlar Megalon vs Antlar is a What-If Death Battle Description Godzilla vs Ultraman: Ancient insect kaiju, with unique weapons and magnetic abilities. Interlude Wiz: Insects, we make think they are insignificant but then... Boomstick: The Awesome Building-sized ones that make you look like puny and powerless bugs, Mwahahahaha (cough)...Sorry about that...Like Megalon, God of Seatopia. Wiz: And Antlar, the Magnetic Monster. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Bookstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Megalon Wiz: For thousands of years, the civilization of Seatopia leaved in peace underground. However their thousand years of piece would come to a halt. Boomstick: Yeah its turns out humans where test a bunch of their shiny new nuclear weapons and that started to tear the shit out of their city. Wiz: However, the final straw came when these weapons actually almost destroyed Monster Island. Boomstick: Wait! WHAT?! But isn't that literally like...Godzilla's home! Do the human really wanna piss off kaiju! But then again that's probably like kids throwing eggs or toilet paper at your house on Halloween to Godziila. Wiz: Back onto the subject Boomstick. Angered by the humans, the Seatopians decided to call upon their ancient guardian monster: Megalon. Boomstick: Standing at 88 meters tall and weighing 64,000 metric tons, Megalon is the God of Seatopia. Hey Wiz, your a bug scientist right? Wiz: Well I have knowledge of Entamology, yes. Boomstick: What kinda of bug is he? Wiz: Well he appears to be a mix between a Cockroach and Rhinoceros Beetle but he could be something else entirely. But anyway, Megalon was sent to destroy Japan after being guided by a reprogramed Jet Jaguar. Boomstick: But once Jet Jaguar become his old self, he summoned Godzilla to help stop Megalon...and as expected Godzilla be the shit out of him. Wiz: Even with the help Gigan, Megalon lost against the King of the Monsters. But doesn't mean that Megalon isn't strong in his own right, not just with his mandibles and tail. Boomstick: I mean yeah just look at his sweet ass Drill hands. Look at those thing, I wonder if I can operation to get drill hands. Wiz: (Sigh) Really Boomstick. Boomstick: Yeah your right Wiz, I might get shotgun hands instead. Wiz: Megalon's drills are his primary tools, being used for burrowing at speeds of Mach 2 or physical combat as they are powerful enough to actually pierces Godzilla's tough hide. Boomstick: With these bad boys Megalon can perform the Power Drill: were he charges his drills into an opponent. He can also perform the Drill Spin: stabbing his opponent, lifting them and spinning them with his drill. Wiz: The Drill Spin allows him to lift kaiju like Godzilla who weights up to 92,000 metric tons. The drills are also capable of delivering an Electrical Discharge Punch. Boomstick: The big bug his also capable of shorting god dam lightning from his horn and fucking spit Napalm Bombs! I remember when I tried to spit bullets once but I kinda backfired. Wiz: By backfired you mean you got drunk, wondered what bullets tastes, swallowed 20 and started choking. Boomstick:...I said 'kinda' backfired Wiz. Megalon can also perform a powerful attack variation of this attack: Geothermal Napalm. By firing five bombs, he can create fve spires of fire from the impact. Wiz: As well as lighting and bombs, Megalon is capable of using a Magnetic Vortex that draws opponents towards him, then unleashes a powerful electromagnetic pulse. This magnetic attack his created by Megalon ruffling his wings together, which pretty deifies the science of magnetism. His horn is also capable of firing green energy blasts, usually three in a row. Boomstick: And while Megalon can use the drills for digging he is capable of flight at mach 3 and swimming at mach 4, as well some pretty extraordinary jumping. Wiz: While airborne, Megalon can perform the Duel Drill: By combining his drill hands and begins to slowly glide horizontally towards enemies while slowly losing altitude. Plus if Megalon is low on energy, he an perform a Leech Probe: By biting an opponent four times, Megalon can regain health. Boomstick: He can send opponents flying with his Dynamite Kick. And when Megalon comes into contact with space crystals, he is able to absorb their energy and going into Critical Mass, which increases his size and strength, making him one really jacked-up roach. Wiz: While Megalon has been defeated by Godzilla an a few occasions he has proven himself as a capable fighter as he is capable of facing many different monsters such as Kumonga, Ebirah, Hedorah Megaguirus and multiple Kamacurus. Boomstick: He's capable of overpowering Jet Jaguar one-on-one and he's at even strength with King Caesar. ''' Wiz: He is capable of keeping up with the likes of Rodan and even Mothra and Battra, the Guardians of Earth. '''Boomstick: He even caused a volcanic eruption underwater! Wiz: Megalon is also just as capable of keeping up with space kaiju like his partner-in-crime Gigan and even King Ghidorah, powerful enough to wipe out life on Venus. Boomstick: DAMM! Wiz: But as powerful as he is, Megalon is not without weakness. His Lighting Horn can be easily snapped off, can be has been burnt to death by Godzilla's Atomic Beam and can be killed through a bite to the neck, depending on the bite force. Boomstick: But perhaps Megalon's great weakness is....he's kinda of a dumbass. Wiz: Yeeeahhh Megalon isn't particular bright even for a kaiju as his lack of much intelligence...kinda of like a certain someone I known. Boomstick: (Coughing) Wait what were you sayin, I just tying that Bullet spitting project again, where's the funnel? Wiz: (Sigh) Like as saying, Megalon an be easily doped by smarter opponents. He also has a tendency of charging head on without thinking and is also a little sort tempered...kinda like a certain someone I... Boomstick: (coughing and gagging) GOD F#!@ING DAMMIT! I F#!@ING CLOSE TO BULLET SPITTING!i NEALY HAD IT. F#!@!, F#!@!, F#!@!...Where we were, oh yeah, Megalon's flying ability is also somewhat limited due to weight. Wiz: Not to mention Megalon can also be easily controlled by more intelligent beings. Boomstick: Yeah like Seatopians, aliens, Ghegis Khan impersonators, the usual stuff. Wiz: He may need to be advised by his allies like Gigan and there times were he even forgets to use his Lighting horn, which can even turn into a major disadvantage in battle. Boomstick: But despite these flaws, Megalon is still on hell of bug. Its gonna take more than a kaiju-sized can of R.A.I.D to take him down. Megalon Roaring Antlar Wiz: Thousands of years ago in a region of the Middle East there stood the ancient City of Baraji. Hidden in it's walls was the Blue Stone of Baraji, a magical relic that was given to the citizens of the city by the legendary being known as Ultraman Noa. Boomstick: Now you see, the city was dealing with some major pest problems. But while most cities would suffer from rats or crickets, they had to deal with kaiju. wiz: Specifically, the Ant-Lion monster, Antlar. Boomstick: Err Wiz What the heck is an Ant-Lion? Wiz: Oh its an insect of Myrmeleontidae family with predatory larva that create sand tra... Boomstick: Getting bored! Want more kaiju! Wiz: Right, Blue Stone of Baraji was used to repel Antlar but the creature would continue to attack the city. That was until the Science Patrol came to the city and with them was Shin Hayata aka Ultraman. Boomstick: Ultraman was summoned to fight Antlar and as expected...Ultraman Won. Wiz: Standing at 40 meters and weighing 20,000 tons, Antlar known in the Ultraman multiverse as the Magnetic Monster. Boomstick: The Magnetic Monster? Wiz: Oh basically Antlar's trademark weapon is a powerful magnetic beam which is released from his pincers. Boomstick: Wait! So this thing has a friggin magnet its mouth!? Wiz: Yes Boomstick. This beam allows Antlar to drag metallic object towards him. The beam is also affects organism like Ultraman. Antlar can also fire this beam over an opponent charging energy and the magnetism will absorb the energy that is being charged. Boomstick: Of course Antlar doesn't just use his pincers as a giant magnet. He can use for simply crushing and grabbing opponents. He can also use his pincers to perform the Debris Blast. Wiz: By stabbing his pincers into the ground, Antlar can blast an opponent point blank with a massive cloud of dust and debris. Boomstick: Ah a perfect way to confuse opponents or to as perfect cover for them you friend catches you stealing their credit card. Wiz: Speaking off which Boomstick my credit card missing. Do you know anything about it? Boomstick: Erh Well er...DUST ATTACK!!! (Throws dust into Wiz's face) Wiz: Pft Pft Boomstick! Where the hell were you hiding that bucket of dust?! Boomstick: That's for me to known Wiz. Anyway Antlar also has some pretty nifty defenses as his exoskeleton can withstand the likes of Ultraman's Specium Ray and even a direct impact from Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave. Wiz: (coughing) Both these attacks have been shown to destroy kaiju in single blow. And when he was revived by the Devil Beast Zaigorg as Gorg Antlar, he gained the power of flight and the ability to fire an energy beam from his pincers. Boomstick: Sweet upgrade, plus Antlar is has some pretty sweet stats. Wiz: His attack stat is shown to be at 1300, Defense stat at 1400 and Speed stat at 600. And just like most kaiju, Antlar is capable of burrowing underground at high speeds. Boomstick: With these stats, bugsy has proven himself in the battle. Wiz: Antlar has managed to overpower Ultra Warriors like Ultraman and Ultraman Max who are consider to be amoung the most powerful of the Ultras. He's even capable of keeping up Gomora in battle. Boomstick: He also managed to overpower Jasyuline an alien who was powerful to enough to defeat Ultraman Mebius by turning him to solid GOLD. Wiz: Antlar is also capable of keeping up with kaiju that have defeated Ultra Warriors such as Birdon and Zetton, dimensional beings likes Yapool and his Choju, and even monster necromancers like Geronimon. Boomstick: But even so Wiz, Antlar is you know...a little weak. Wiz: Correct Boomstick, Antlar has been defeated many times as he has been destroyed by an enemy's most powerful attacks. Boomstick: Plus his pincers can be snapped off easily if an opponent manages to grab them in time Wiz: Not to mention if Antlar is exposed to the Blue Stone of a Baraji, then his powers weakens. He has also been shown to have been destroyed by a single blast by Ultraman's Specium Ray though this could through Ultraman's battle experience that he was able to destroy Antlar's armor. Boomstick: Also he isn't really smart either. Wiz: Antlar does tend to really on animal instinct and does tend to be commaned by a more highlt intelligent being such as Zaigorg or a Reionyx. Boomstick: But despite his weakness, you still shouldn't underestimate Antlar. Antlar Roaring Pre-Fight Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:'Insect' Themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Toho vs Tsuburaya Productions' themed Death Battles Category:TheDinosaur64 Category:ElekingGudon Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years